Incredibles: A Boy Trapped In the Dark
by Rikuseroth
Summary: When a young boy is take into the Parr family nearly 8 years ago, there will be a dark presence that is watching, waiting, for the moment to retrieve his son. Contains Violet x Oc.
1. Prologue

So, here's a third story I'm starting. For all of you that were waiting for a new chapter for my elsword fic, I'm sorry to inform you that I'll be putting it on hiatus for a while until I start playing elsword again, which may be a while. Regardless, I'll continue it when I can.

So, anyway, this gonna be a violet x oc story that begins a little before the movie, but then catches goes to be in congruence with the movie, and will slowly branch off into its own plot.  
Anyways, here we go.

* * *

It was a cold rainy evening. Helen Parr had just picked up their five-year-old daughter, Violet, from school. She had started school a month ago, and seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly, on the police scanner Helen hoped her husband had taken out, there was a distress signal. Apparently, there was a super that killed a lot of people. This made Helen angry that a super would misuse their powers. Helen quickly went to go get her husband, who she called out work due to a "family emergency". The two of the left their daughter with their longtime friend Frozone while they suited up.

After the two parents were ready, dressed as their alter-egos Mr. Incredble and Elastigirl, they raced off to the scene of the crime. The police were outside a building. An apartment complex.  
"The super is inside, still going on a rampage inside"an officer said  
The two ran inside to find various bodies strewn about the floor. In the middle of the room was a small boy that looked about 5 or 6. He was clutching his head, rocking back and forth.  
"Hey! Kid! Get out of here! It's not sa- woah!"Mr. incredible yelled to him as he approached, but was thrown by what looked like a shadow.  
"The super must be using the child as bait"Mr. Incredible immediately assumed. As he looks around.  
Elastigirl carefully makes her way to the child, dodging everything that would throw, slice, hit, or stab her. She noticed the shadows were coming directly off the boy.  
She finally was next to the child. Shadows began whipping all over the place, throwing things, trying to attack the two superheroes. Suddenly, something clicked in Elastigirl's mind. She then kneeled down to the boy's level and hugged him close to her. As she did this, the shadows stopped moving, and retracted to the boy who then fell unconscious.  
Mr. Incredible was confused for the moment.  
"The boy was the super. He must've seen something or had something done to him that activated his powers and he couldn't control them because of how he felt."Elastigirl said as she held the boy.  
As the two walked outside, they went over to the survivors that lived inside the building.  
"Do you know this child?"Elastigirl first asked as she showed them the boy  
"Yes, actually. He's the child of an alcoholic man and a nice quiet lady"an older man spoke up  
"Do you know anything about them?"Mr. Incredible piped in  
"Apparently the father was a super, since he went around the building in a drunken rant and started killing people"a woman next to them said  
The two supers looked at each other.  
"And the mother?"I heard a scream come from their apartment and then just black  
"So, then the child didn't kill those people"Elastigirl said in relief  
"But he must've killed his father when his father killed his mother"Mr. Incredible said grimly  
"So the boy is a super too. Just great."the disgust in the man' stone was apparent  
"Well, in any case, the boy needs a family that could help him, and I think I know just the people.

That day, the boy was taken to an orphanage, all relatives refusing to take in a super. The next day, Helen and her husband, Bob, entered the orphanage, signed some papers, and were given custody of the boy. The boy was named Ryan Davis. He had black hair, grey eyes, and he still seemed sad in every way.  
"Ryan, we're here to become your new parents"Helen told him  
He reluctantly accepted as he hugged her, just glad to have someone there for him.

* * *

This was more of a prologue.  
I kind of think that this may be the first relocating of the family. Plus, I see Violet being around 13/14 in the movie and dash being 5 years younger.


	2. Chapter 1

8 years after the adoption of Ryan, the family is sitting at the table for dinner. Helen, Bob, Dash, Violet, Ryan, and Jack-Jack.  
Soon, what was supposed to be a normal family dinner, turned into an uproar, as Dash teased Violet about some guy she seemed to have a crush on.  
Ryan merely laughed at their antics, continuing to eat his food in peace, using his shadow to block anything flying toward him, while moving his chair when needed. That is, until the family's old friend came by. They all returned to peace as he entered.  
"We're gonna go now honey, remember, it's bowling night"Bob told Helen when she seemed skeptical.  
"Ok, don't be home too late"Helen said as she let her husband to after a quick kiss.

"Ok, I want you three to go do your homework, while I work on cleaning this mess."Helen said as she began to put plates in the sink and throw away the ruined leftovers that had spilled on the table or fallen on the floor.  
"I'm done with my homework, so I could help you, if you'd like, mom"Ryan offered as he put a couple plates in the sink  
Violet shyly wandered over  
"Actually, Ryan, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework. I've been having some trouble on a few things"Violet said kinda quietly  
"It seems as though Vi needs your help more than me. Go ahead and help her. I can handle this"Helen said as she turned on the water to fill the sink  
Ryan nodded and Violet led him to her room. Ryan and Violet had always been somewhat close, having grown up together. Ryan had always been there for Violet, and she for him. The whole family had been there for him. This made Ryan want to help them in any way possible.

"So, what'd you need help on Vi?"he asked as he took a seat on her bed as he wondered when the last time he'd been in her room was  
"Well, I know that you're friends with Tony, and well-"Violet shyly said as a red tinge came unto her cheeks.  
Although Ryan couldn't see Violet's blush behind her thick, black hair, he assumed how her blush looked.  
"Vi, I'm sorry to tell you, but"Ryan said followed by a sigh"Tony just started going out with Amy, the student council president"Ryan said in a sort of grim tone.  
Ryan could tell how crushed Violet seemed.  
She let out a few quiet sobs.  
"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Vi"Ryan said as he tried to console her  
"No, it's okay. Better I heard sooner than later"she said as her sobs continued.  
"Violet, I know there's someone else out there for you."Ryan said as he scooted closer to the girl that held herself as she softly cried  
"But, Tony was the only one that seemed to notice me even when I was invisible!"Violet almost screamed at Ryan  
"Vi, Tony wasn't the only that noticed you"Ryan said as he got even closer to Violet, hugging her close, before moving her hair behind her ears gently. He then slowly moved his face closer to hers and gently kissed her on the lips.  
Violet was taken aback by this, but this also sent a pleasant sensation through her.  
"Ryan..."she said after he pulled back  
"Vi, I always noticed you. I always noticed how hard you worked, how much effort you put into things."Ryan's face went a bit red"Violet, I love you"  
This was said just as Helen opened the door. She saw how close the two were and heard Ryan's words  
"Ryan! Out here now!"Helen said more angrily than surprised  
"Well, atleast if I die now, I won't have any regrets"Ryan said as he kissed Violet on the cheek and followed Helen into the living room.

The angry woman sat in the living room on a red chair, outwardly displeased with what she saw and heard.  
"Ryan, can you explain to me what you and Vi were doing?"Helen asked in a stern voice  
"W-well, I was just"he let out a sigh"I'm just going to be frank. I was confessing to Violet"  
Helen at first after hearing this looked as though she was going to explode, but then she closed her eyes and regained her calm.  
"And for how long have you felt this way?"Helen asked  
"Err- for about a year"he said sheepishly  
"Well, I guess you are a teenage boy, and she isn't your real sister..."Helen said as she began to think what to do"it's getting late. Why don't you go to bed, and I'll think about it overnight and talk to dad about it"  
"Ok, mom"Ryan headed down the hall to his room  
"And don't go into eachother's rooms this late and definitely don't do anything that makes you feel good in any way"Helen said as she stopped him momentarily  
"Ok, I get it mom, geez"Ryan hurried into his room  
As he did, he turned to look into Violet's room, to see that she must be thinking about what he said and did. Before he entered his room and closed the door, he looked back to see Violet at her door. She mouthed four words to him, as red returned to her face.  
Ryan smiled at her as he shut his door.  
He jumped into bed, and soon fell asleep, not even to awaken from his parents' bickering. In his sleep, he shivered, although it was the middle of summer. He felt an odd, but familiar presence. His window opened without anyone moving it. This startled Jason from his sleep. He quickly turned on the lights to find a letter in the middle of his room. He closed his window before picking up the letter. He opened it slowly and opened it to find a note and a ripped picture. He decided to read the note first. The note read:

Ryan, I'm coming for you. I'll be taking you back, son

Ryan was in disbelief. He quickly looked at the picture. It had been the one with his dad and his mother. His biological parents, but it had been ripped to only have him and his father. Ryan looked all around, but decided that whoever left this note must've left, because he knew that he had killed father. Ryan tried to go back to sleep, but was too afraid, too worried, too lost in thought as he though what might happen to his new family, to Violet.

* * *

And there we go. Here is the real first chapter .


	3. Chapter 2

The night went by, Ryan had fallen back asleep after dismissing everything, and assuming someone was playing some sick joke on him.

In the morning, everyone was already awake, except Ryan. This was definitely unusual, especially since he was always the first one awake, with Violet being last. Yet, this morning, the roles were reversed.  
"Violet, can you go wake up Ryan?"Helen asked as she put the finishing touches on breakfast.  
"S-sure"The thin girl said as she walked to the room across from hers'.  
She peered in, slowly opening the door.  
"R-Ryan!"she called as she went in the room.  
Ryan seemed to be having some sort of nightmare as he stirred in his sleep. She walked over to him, and shook him to wake him up.  
He quickly shot up"Dad!"he yelled in fear. He was in a cold sweat. It took a few seconds to realize Violet was there. She had been startled by the outburst.  
"Did y-you have nightmare?"She asked shyly"about dad?"  
"Not about your dad, Vi. It was my dad. And it was just the playback of a memory. The one where I killed him."Ryan said grimly as he looked for the letter  
As he found it, he handed it to her"I found this in my room last night"  
She looked at it, reading the note with wide eyes, and then looking at the picture.  
"Does this mean-"  
"I have no idea. I know he's dead."  
"Vi, did you get Ryan up?"Helen called from the kitchen  
"Yes mom, we'll be right there"she called out"maybe we can talk about this after school?"Violet suggested, knowing her mother would soon be there if they didn't hurry up. She could tell Ryan didn't really want talk about this to them by the way he seemed to since as if he was hurt when her mom called.  
"Y-yea, sure. I'm gonna get dressed now, so I don't think you wanna stay in here"  
"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen then"  
Ryan nodded and he shut the door behind her. He soon got dressed in some dark blue jeans that fit his slim waist perfect. He then added the white and black belt, to make sure his pants don't fall down. Next was a black shirt that had an LP on the front from his favorite band, Linkin Park.

He got on some black socks and grabbed his backpack and black jacket, entering the kitchen and leaving his jacket and backpack by the door where Violet's and Dash's were. Soon after breakfast, their mother Helen drove the to school.  
During school, Ryan's statement from yesterday had been confirmed as Tony and Amy were together holding hands all throughout the day.  
With this, Ryan and Violet were seen together more than usual. Ryan usually just hung out with Tony, and some of the friends the two guys had in common, but recently, he started to hang out with Violet more.

As school ended, the two waited outside by the stairs, waiting for their mother to pick them up.  
"Hey, Vi"Ryan spoke up as he turned to face her  
"Yes, Ryan?"  
"I was wondering if we could, if mom and dad let us, go out for icecream or to the park or a movie or something"he asked  
Violet was unprepared for this. She hadn't expect him to ask so soon."Maybe a movie?"she asked, not sure what she'd talk about if they went to the park or got ice cream. Atleast if they went to a movie, they can't really talk all that much.  
"Okay, sounds good. I'll ask when dad gets back from work"Ryan said as he reached for her hand, gently holding it. Violet blushed as red as a tomato, her hair hiding most of it.

A few minutes later, their mother arrived. Ryan opened the door for Violet and closed it too, as he got ok the back. He noticed their mom glaring at him. He didn't care, though. He just wanted to be able to Violet out.

After they arrived home, the kids were immediately instructed to do homework. Helen said that her and their father would talk with Ryan when he gets back from work. And to that end, Ryan anxiously waited in his room. He laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He would've started playing his video games, but he was too nervous and excited to hear their final decision.

It was an hour till their father returned. He seemed distressed. He went into his memorabilia room. Ryan knew their father was distressed. Ryan's room was next to the memorabilia room, so he pressed his ear to the wall to listen. He heard a female voice. Apparently it was some recording. It spoke of their father getting back into action as Mr. Incredible. Ryan listened to a good portion of it.  
"Dinner is ready, everyone!"Helen said loudly enough for the kids and their father to hear.  
Ryan went immediately. He wanted to get back on their mother's good side. He helped set the table. Dash then arrived, followed by Violet. Then the house fire alarm went off and so did the sprinklers.  
Ryan left his door open a bit, as his parents started talking.  
"Honey, we need to talk about Ryan"she said as her husband blows dried the books  
"Is he in some kind of trouble?"Bob asked as he stopped his duty momentarily.  
"No, it's just that, he and Violet seem to be getting awfully close"  
"In what way?"  
"Ryan seemed to have confessed to her"  
Bob was speechless.  
"Aslong as they don't do anything, I think they'll be fine. By the way, I'm going to be going to a conference tomorrow"  
"I guess you're right, and a conference means you're moving up. This is good"

Ryan had silently been cheering in his room after he heard it was alright to be with Violet.

The next day came. Bob left early.  
The normal activities were conducted. Ryan was the first to wake up, and he helped their mother prepare breakfast. Violet was next to rise, followed by Dash.  
They went to school, but after school, Violet and Ryan hadn't been picked up. Instead, Ryan was taking Violet to the movies. He had spoken to their mother beforehand, and she approved.  
The two teens walked to the movie theater hand in hand. Ryan paid for the tickets and got popcorn. Violet seemed nervous. Ryan was nervous but in a different way. He was hoping he was doing everything right, without mistakes.

During the course of the movie, Ryan at one point put his arm around Violet, prompting her to lay her head on his shoulder. They had decided to see a cartoon movie. It produced a kind of fun feel to it.

After the movie was over, the two teens were picked up by their mother. To her they seemed to have really enjoyed their date. Ryan had a nice smile, and Violet did as well. This made Helen happy.

As the days passed, Ryan noticed their father had been happier. He seemed to enjoy whatever it was he was doing.  
After he left for work again, Helen had taken the kids to school, and started to clean house. She then noticed the stitching on her husband's super suit. Then she called their old friend, Edna, who invited her over. Edna confirmed the fact that she had fixed the "hobo suit". She also showed Helen new suits for the whole family. The four she first showed were matching, but the fifth looked different. It was black, all black. There was a silver I in the middle of the chest. It also had a hood. This one came with a mask like the others. Edna then showed Helen where her Bob was.

After Helen had picked up all the kids from school, she started packing everything she might need in order bring back her husband.

"Violet, you're in charge while I'm gone"Helen said to her daughter who seemed scared and confused.

"Wait, why isn't Ryan in charge? He is older than me"Violet questioned

"Since he is older, he's going to be coming with me to help save your father from whatever danger he's in"

"Wait, I am? Ok, I guess I can do that"Ryan said

Dash then ran in grabbing the supersuits E had made for him and Violet.

Violet and Ryan waited on the porch till Ryan had to go.

"Okay, let's go!"Helen said, running out of the house

"Okay. Bye, Violet"Ryan said as he kissed Violet quickly, before leaving with Helen.

* * *

I'll refer to Bob as their father  
And Ryan's father as his father

R&R please


	4. Chapter 3

"So, why bring me?"Ryan asked. They were now at an airport  
"Because your powers are more versatile than Violet's or Dash's."Helen replied, as she got out of the car, heading toward a jet.  
"Um, we won't be flying over water, will we?"he asked, slowly following her  
"Yea, but there shouldn't be any problems."  
"Lovely"he said sarcastically

The two boarded the jet.

After 30minutes, Helen looked over at her bag. She decided something in her head. She then looked through her bag and through something at Ryan, who was in the copilot seat. He looked at, then at her.  
"Put that on"she said as she returned to flying the jet.  
Ryan nodded, and entered the bathroom to change.  
"Well, wearing this, I feel ridiculous. I'm sure it serves a purpose though"  
Helen then put it on autopilot and changed into hers.  
She through her bag in a seat in the passenger section to hear a voice. Then Violet turned visible again.  
"Violet! What are you doing here?"Helen angrily asked  
"Dash took off and I knew I'd get blamed!"  
"Nu-huh!"Dash said as he stood up on one of the seats  
Ryan stayed in the copilot seat.  
"Um, mom, the radar is blinking with something moving towards us"he said as he became nervous  
Their mother raced over to the pilot seat.  
She turned on the seat-belts sign, prompting Giolet and Dash to put the seat-belts on.  
Helen pleaded with whoever sent the missiles to stop them, to no avail, as she maneuvered the plane by most of them, but then a hit was bound to happen.  
"Violet, put a forcefield around the plane!"Helen yelled  
"But I've never made one that big"Violet said as she began trying to make one  
"Violet!"  
Then, Helen and Ryan ran over to Dash and Violet, Helen covered the two stowaways, while Ryan used some shadows to cover himself and their mother in a dark shield. The plane exploded with the missile.  
The large shield of shadows broke apart.  
Everyone was conscious and screaming as they fell out of the sky.  
"Hey! I have something had to tell you guys!"Ryan yelled as they hit the water  
Violet, Dash, and Helen looked around for him to see him struggling to stay afloat.  
"I can't-"he went under for a second"I can't sw-"was all he said before he went under again, not coming back up  
"Ohmygod! He can't swim!"Violet said frantically as she went under to get him  
Dash swam past her quickly, stopping Ryan from sinking any further, but also swimming him back up a bit till Violet reached them and got him above water. The two kids spotted their mother who had turned into a boat with her stretching powers. The two kids hoisted him ontop of her. They checked his heartbeat. It was slow. He wasn't breathing. Violet began doing CPR on him. She pushed on his chest, then blew air into him, and continued this a few more times. After the fourth time, Ryan shot awake. He coughed up lots of water. Violet hugged him tightly.  
"Eww!"Dash said loudly as he kicked his legs at the back of the boat in the direction of the where the missiles came from. After they made it to the island, they all went into a cave for shelter to the night had come.  
"Sorry, I never told any of you sooner. It just never came up"Ryan spoke up after they got a fire going  
"Well, we now understand why you avoided swimming pools."Helen said as she put some sticks in the fire to keep it going for a bit."well, Ryan, I'll leave you in charge here."Helen told the boy clad in black. She then gave Dash a few words of encouragement, and handed them their masks, clearly stating that hiding their identities is very important. She then headed out, but was stopped by Violet. Ryan could tell the two had a brief heart to heart.  
After Violet returned, she seemed determined to be able to master her powers. She started with just creating a forcefield around the fire, then the smoke from the fire. Dash got bored and started going deeper into the cave, but soon coming running out at top speed. Ryan grabbed Violet by the arm, pulling her up as he ran with her and Dash. The three barely made it. It had felt like some force had pulled them out at the last second.  
Then, the cold presence from before was felt again as a lone man stepped into their view.  
"Hello there kids and hello there, Son"he said as he came closer


End file.
